


Improper Use of the Force

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Force-Sensitive Finn, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Rey and Finn and Poe have a very pleasant if slightly exhausting evening.Beta by my Best of all Beloveds, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Improper Use of the Force

Finn ends the kiss with a bite to Rey’s lip that makes her shiver, and grins down the scant inches between them. “May I?” he murmurs.

“You’d better, after teasing me all day,” Rey retorts, grinning. Finn chuckles, and frowns in concentration, and the Force picks Rey up gently and pins her back against the wall, hands over her head, knees bent and legs spread wide. It feels a little like she’s trying to imitate a frog, and Rey giggles briefly before Finn’s frown of concentration turns into a smirk and he drops to his knees in front of her and gets his mouth onto her, clever tongue finding the little nub that always makes her eyes roll back, teeth grazing gently where she’s most vulnerable. Rey bites her lip to stifle a whimper, tugging against the invisible force holding her to the wall - not that she _wants_ to be let go, she just wants to feel it, Finn’s power surrounding her and holding her safely, Finn’s mouth so hot against her, the building anticipation thrumming beneath her skin.

She’s gasping, barely biting back the louder noises, when Finn finally stands, kisses her deeply, and braces his hands on the wall on either side of her. “Sweetheart,” he says quietly, and fucks into her, one long thrust that leaves them both gasping, pleasure resonating back and forth along their Force-bond until it’s almost unbearably good. “How d’you want it?”

“Hard,” Rey says, breathless and panting, and Finn laughs a little, and kisses her again.

“I can do that,” he says, and does. Rey loses the battle to keep herself quiet, and her moans fill the room. Finn is nearly silent, a legacy of too many years in barracks, but he keeps kissing Rey, light little brushes of his lips on her cheeks and forehead and nose that make her giggle between her moans.

They both hear Poe come in, of course - a large number of people have commented on the incredible situational awareness both of them have - but he moves across the room to sit down on the bed, and that’s fine, that’s good, Poe likes to watch and they like to show off, and Finn puts his back into his thrusts just a little more and Rey lets herself moan a little louder. Finn is biting his lip the way he does just before he comes, and Rey reaches out eagerly across their Force-bond to feel it, loving the way his presence in the Force turns to lightning and glory, unraveling in ecstasy and yet still somehow controlled.

He leans against her for a long moment, kissing her slow and lazy, and Rey hums against his lips, still thrumming with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Force-bonds are good for so _many_ things, especially when they’re as strong as the one between her and Finn.

And then Finn pulls away just a little, enough that Rey can see Poe on the bed across the room, pants open and one hand around his cock and his eyes blown wide and dark. “Kriff, but you two are gorgeous, sweethearts,” Poe says, and Finn chuckles. Rey gives Poe a smug grin. She never thought of herself as gorgeous while she was on Jakku, never _wanted_ to be thought of as anything but dangerous, but here, with these men - and _only_ here, _only_ with these dear sweet men who love her so - she likes knowing she’s beautiful, desirable, _lovely_. “Can you keep her there a while yet?” Poe adds, and Finn raises an eyebrow at Rey.

“I’m good,” she says, grinning, and Finn nods.

“Yeah, long as you like,” he says, and crosses the room - Rey shivers at the loss of his heat against her skin - to cup his hands around Poe’s face and press a warm kiss to Poe’s lips. Poe moans, louder than even Rey ever dares, and does something with his tongue that makes the Force-bond flare with Finn’s pleasure; Rey bites off a whimper and tugs at the invisible bonds holding her securely. _Kriff_ , that’s pretty.

Finn sprawls out onto the bed, propping himself up on a cushion and grinning across the room at Rey, and Poe takes a moment to lean down and kiss Finn _thoroughly_ \- Rey quite approves - before striding across the room to kiss _her_ , just as hungrily. And do that thing with his tongue, which makes Rey whimper _and_ makes Finn gasp as the pleasure flares through their Force-bond. Poe has gotten _far_ too good at teasing both of them at the same time. Rey never wants him to stop.

“Let me, sweetheart?” Poe murmurs against Rey’s lips.

“Yes,” Rey says, grinning, and Poe drops gracefully to his knees and puts that clever tongue to use between her legs. Rey tries desperately to writhe against the firm hold of the Force, failing utterly - Finn is grinning, across the room, his power as warm and comforting as his embrace - and then Poe slides two fingers into her and hooks them just right and she comes with a wordless shout that echoes off the walls.

And then he _doesn’t stop_ , because he knows perfectly well that Rey can come again, and Rey whimpers and wishes desperately that she could get a hand into his messy hair and tug just the way he likes it, and -

Wait. Her _hands_ are pinned neatly to the wall by Finn’s will, but her _own_ abilities - Rey reaches out with the Force to take a careful grip on Poe’s hair, concentrating hard, and _tugs_. Poe shudders, hard, and moans against her, sending shivers running through her. So she does it again.

“Kriff, Rey,” Finn says hoarsely. “Nice control.” He rolls off the bed and comes padding over to kneel behind Poe, wrapping his arms around the other man, and Poe moans again. Rey cranes her neck as much as she can and sees that Finn has curled a hand around Poe’s cock, stroking slow and tight the way Poe likes it best. “Poe, can we -”

“Yes,” Poe says, muffled against Rey’s crotch, and Rey can feel Finn _reaching_ , delicately, until just the very edge of their Force-bond wraps around Poe, letting him feel their pleasure and letting them feel his. It’s a trick Rey hasn’t got the hang of yet, taking a far more delicate touch than she has, and every time Finn does it she reiterates her mental resolution to _learn_ it, because oh stars, oh _kriff_ , the way it _feels_ -

“Again, Rey,” Finn says, quietly, and Rey focuses her will and tugs one more time on Poe’s tousled hair, and Finn puts that extra twist into his stroke that always makes Poe come _apart_ , and Poe cries out against Rey, his orgasm ringing out through the Force-bond and wrenching Rey’s out of her, and _that_ slams through the Force-bond too, and the whole universe dissolves into lightning and glory.

Rey blinks her eyes clear after a while and finds that she’s slumped in Poe’s lap, Finn’s arms holding both of them upright. Poe is flushed and dazed, eyes blown dark and lips shining red, and Finn, smiling at her over Poe’s shoulder, looks immensely smug.

“Holy _Force_ ,” Poe says after a few minutes. “If you could bottle that trick, buddy, we’d all be richer than the Hutts.”

Finn chuckles. “I’ll get right on that, soon as the war’s over,” he says easily. “C’mon, bed’s more comfortable than the floor.”

“True,” Poe says, and Rey manages to convince her legs to work and stands, offering Poe a hand up. He takes it, and she hauls him easily to his feet, and Finn rolls to his own feet and herds them both gently across the room until they can tumble into the bed, a heap of sweaty limbs and too much hair everywhere. Rey ends up on the outside, as usual, since she likes to be able to get up easily; Poe is in the middle, flat on his back and panting, and Finn tucked between Poe and the wall, in the most defensible position. Rey grins at both of her lovers and puts her head down on Poe’s shoulder, reaching out to twine her fingers with Finn’s and rest their joined hands on Poe’s chest.

“Nap now, shower later,” Finn says, and Rey nods. Poe is already more than half-asleep, as he usually is after sex. It’s sort of adorable.

“Nap long enough, and you can fuck me in the shower,” Rey suggests. Finn grins.

“I like your plans,” he says, squeezing her fingers gently.

“‘M gonna die of sex,” Poe mutters, and Rey falls asleep to Finn’s quiet laughter, warm and contented and thoroughly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr - drop on by!


End file.
